Ger-ald and the cousland
by nivlac
Summary: Ger-ald was sick and tired of sitting around and doing nothing, so he devised a plan that would take him away from Nirn, and put him on a new world!
1. Chapter 1

**This is a side project that I just have to do. **

**If I don't it will haunt me forever…**

**Here we go!**

**Chapter one: a new dawn.**

Ger-ald had done it all; he had saved the world several times. he had defeated Alduin the world eater, Miraak the first dragon born, and Lord Harkon the master vampire of volkihar. These three monsters would have destroyed the world were it not for him; and while he was hailed as a hero… he was bored, bored out of his mind. When was his next adventure? When would it begin? He actually wished that the world would come under threat again so he would have something to do.

Everything else in skyrim has been taken care of as well; from helping the former harbinger of the companion's spirit with finding a cure for lycanthropy, to making the dark brotherhood feared once more. He stole the eyes of the falmer for the thieves' guild, had dealt with the civil war once and for all, slayed countless dragons, mastered every school of magic, forged legendary daedric armor and weapons that made actual daedric artifacts look like toys. Really he had done it all; but still there was one thing that he hated having to deal with, and sadly, it was the only thing he had to do; politics.

Well just the politics in his castle. As the new lord of volkihar; he had to deal with cursed politics. He was an adventurous dragon slayer; not some soulless politician. This was one of the many reasons why he wanted to go on another epic quest; so he wouldn't have to deal with all of this stress. Granted his quests usually entailed saving the world from very angry dragons, or retrieving some ancient artifact from some draugr infested barrows. For other people; those kinds of deeds were indeed stressful, but not for Ger-Ald. He found solace in combat and adventure; it was the only thing that made him feel at peace with his broken mind.

The act that caused his mind to break was when he had first arrived at volkihar castle after reviving Serana from her eternal slumber. Lord Harkon was very pleased with the half-breed high elf. So pleased in fact that he had offered to have Gerald join his clan of vampires. But Gerald refused to be infected; claiming that his loyalty lay with the dawn guard. Unfortunately, Harkon didn't take no for an answer; and after turning into his powerful vampire lord form, had sunken his teeth into his neck. The searing pain that entered through his neck was so severe that his mind had been split in three pieces, metaphorically speaking.

After he awoke; he had become a full fledged vampire lord. And his mind was split between three separate personalities; Ger, Ald, and Gerald. Ger was the embodiment of all that was good in his once whole soul, while Ald was the embodiment of all of the pent up evil inside of him. Gerald was the moral gray between the two. And unfortunately when their body had first woken up; Ald had the first turn. Ald may have been evil but he had always showed respect to those who were more powerful than he was, and as a result: had served Harkon while Ger and Gerald were Locked away in the depths of their mind.

And after the course of a month Ger had reawoken to find that Ald had slaughtered the dawn guard; a truly sickening sight. This saddened the noble Ger and his sadness and rage had pulled him out of his dream like trance. Ger had beaten Ald in a struggle for dominance inside they're fragmented mind for control of the body of Gerald.

Ger had won, and once he had control of his body; had proceeded to bury the dead dawn guard that lay before him. He vowed that he would never again allow Ald to take over, but alas, the battle of the minds still would go on before the true Gerald would awaken. Ger did the good deeds such as kill Alduin, Miraak, and lord Harkon. While Ald had done all of the evil things to do in skyrim; such as killing the emperor, becoming a member of the thieves guild, and being a clan member of Volkihar.

But it was when Ger had killed Harkon in rage that the true, dominant personality of Gerald had awoken. Something about Harkon dying had awoken him. Gerald didn't need an explanation for what was happening, he saw every single event that had happened after he was bitten, everything that Ger and Ald saw; he saw. So as a last ditch effort Gerald had grabbed both of the separate personalities inside of his mindscape, and combined them inside of his personality. This was only a temporary fix however. One day all three would separate from each other. But for now they were to be known as Ger-Ald.

When he had pieced his mind back together after Harkon's death; He chose not to kill all of the vampires at the keep. If he did it would upset the balance in his mind, because Ald's rage and Ger's sense of justice would most likely destroy his three in one personality.

He did not know when his mind would once again shatter; but hopefully it wouldn't be for a long time. And a long time for a vampire is eternity. He stopped daydreaming about his past adventures, and turned his attention to the feral vampire that had tried to steal from the castle. He had been brought before Ger-Ald to be sentenced.

"M-my lord please! I beg for your forgiveness!" the lowly feral vampire said falling to his knees; fear riddling his voice."I was just trying to feed my own clan! Besides; they were just worthless sheep!"

According to Vingalmo; this vampire had attempted to lead all of the thralls in the dungeon to his own lair, something that Ger-Ald and all of the other vampires at Volkihar were not happy about. The feral was wearing rags for clothes, and it seemed to be a human of some kind once, though it was hard to tell because this vampire; like many others; had a bat like face. Ger-Ald realized that he was very lucky that he retained his once mortal features.

"Pathetic whelp!"Vingalmo yelled. "You have no right to beg for forgiveness from our lord! And for your information; those were OUR worthless sheep that you were trying to steal."

"Quiet Vingalmo" Ger-Ald said looking disdainfully at his fellow vampire.

"I-Yes my lord…" Vingalmo said with a violent undertone.

"Alright then." Ger-ald said raising his finger and pointing at the feral before him. "YOU. You have committed a crime against me and my clan… the punishment is (yawn) death."

Ger-Ald then got up from his throne; casually stretching like a cat waking from a nap; and dematerialized into a cloud of bats, and then he reformed right in front of the feral vampire. Ger-Ald leaned down until he was in the other vampires face. He was a very intimidating vampire, while most other high elves were tall and skinny; he was tall and muscular, he guessed that was a benefit for being half nord, and half High elf. And the sight of his armor is enough to make most beings; living or dead; brown their trousers.

The vampire took a step back in surprise. Then Ger-Ald raised his hand in a choking kind of gesture; then the vampire was lifted off of his feet. The feral was starting to flail his arms and legs; trying to escape Ger-Ald's telekinetic grip.

Ger-Ald had many fits of unforgiving rage; and unfortunately for this feral vampire, this was one of them. Ger-Ald flicked his wrist towards the ground and the feral slammed into a table; smashing it to bits. The feral was gasping for air as he raised the would be thrall thief again and slammed him into the ceiling; resulting in some of the stonework to crack and fall to the floor. Ger-Ald then closed his fist and the feral slammed into the ground; motionless.

"Vingalmo." Ger-ald said flatly.

"Yes my lord?" He asked.

"Dispose of this trash immediately."

"With pleasure sir."

Vingalmo grinned and readied his flame spell. And unleashed the unforgiving flames upon the feral vampire. The flames incinerated it, and then the body was gone. Fire. Fire always seemed to cook any vampire.

"Vingalmo." Ger-Ald said.

"Yes my lord?"

"I'm going to the soul cairn; there is something there that I have to do…"

"Are you going to try and find the pages of saint Jiubs opus again?" He asked.

"No… I gave up on that a long time ago, those pages are impossible to find."

"Indeed, should I inform lady Serana?'' Vingalmo asked.

"No… I will." Ger-Ald said sadly.

"Why do you sound so sad my lord?"

"Vingalmo, I'm not going to sugar coat it and then dip it in mead. I might never be coming back."

Ger-Ald had been planning this for the last 3 months, and if he didn't do it now… he would never have this chance again.

"Why is that sir?" Vingalmo asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"I can't say Vingalmo. But do know this. If I do come back and Serana is not on that throne, I will find a way to return; and then I will punish everyone here."

"Y-yes sir."

"Good."

LATER

Before Ger-Ald departed the world he wanted to tell Serana to NOT follow him under any circumstance. Wherever he was going probably would be incredibly dangerous and he didn't want her getting hurt. But unfortunately for Ger-Ald; she insisted that she follow him or that he stay here. Ger-ald could not stay; there was nothing to do to sate his boredom. And if he didn't sate his boredom; his mind could fall apart once again. Serana stood across from him with her arms crossed and giving him her signature "I don't care what you say, I'm going to get my way" look. He didn't know what he was going to do, if he didn't come up with something; she might just go anyway.

"Serana I-" But he was cut off

"I don't want to hear it, I'm not going to let my best friend go on a dangerous quest alone. That is NOT going to happen while I am still around Gerald." Serana said with an angry sad tone.

Ger-Ald looked at Serana in her eyes trying his best to intimidate her into not going. But that never worked on her; you could throw a couple of dragons her way and she wouldn't back down. Ger-Ald sighed.

"Serana listen to me, where I am going is a place that is way different from skyrim, or any other place for that matter. I will not have you risking you're life coming with me."

"We risk our lives all the time Gerald, besides we have most likely been through worse right?" She said.

"Serana will you just listen?! If you go with me you might never come back! You'll never see your mother Valerica again!" Ger-Ald yelled.

"I don't care…I just… don't want you to leave me." she replied staring at the ground. "Besides my mother… you're the only one I have."

"You have the people that live in this castle!" Ger-ald shouted

"Oh please, they would have killed me to fulfill that crazy prophecy if it weren't for you!" Serana replied.

"Grrr… what about everyone else that you know in Skyrim?" Ger-ald said

"Those are your friends, not mine!" Serana stated.

Ger-Ald massaged his temples, he knew how this would end. She really can get whatever she wants cant she? He supposed that was a benefit of being royalty. All you got to do if your royalty is use the attitude that was provided to you while growing up.

"Fine… you can come. But you need to take care of any loose ends before we leave." Ger-Ald sighed.

Serena's mouth went from a frown to that smile that he had grown to know after all this time adventuring with her. Then she asked.

"So, when do we leave?"

Ger-Ald smirked behind his helmet.

"in a few hours." He stated.

Serana's smile turned into a frown.

"I need more time to pack!" she exclaimed. "A girls got to have the essentials!"

"If this is anything about you're vanity don't bother. You wouldn't be able to look in a mirror anyway." Ger-Ald stated

"What do you mean!" she yelled clearly missing the joke.

"Because you don't even have a reflection." Ger-Ald said laughing.

**Hey Hey Hey people!**

**I have had this crossover in mind for a very long time, and the idea got so distracting I couldn't even work on my other story properly.**

**And by the way this is NOT in dragon age 2. This is in the first game. I might have put the story in the second game if I had played it but I haven't, so sorry.**

**I will go into more details of my characters back-story in the later chapters.**

**Please review if you can! And if you don't! I will eat your soul! Muhahahahahahahahahahah!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back with another chapter!**

**Oh and I seemed to forget with the prologue. DISCLAIMER: I don't own jack shizzz **

**Here we go!**

**Chapter one: The tricky deal.**

Ger-Ald knew that this was risky, this plan could very well end with him having a fate worse than death. But this was something he NEEDED to do, he would do anything to end this miserable boredom. Ger-Ald had a few hours left on this plane of existence, so he decided to write a will and testament, with a bit of ranting of course. This will would decide where all of his remaining belongings that he wouldn't take with him would end up.

"_The Mace of Molag Bal will go to the vampires of volkihar, I know that they revere him, so having his mace should make them overjoyed."_

"_The crafting recipe for my daedric armor and weapons will go to the following three people, Alvor of river wood, Adrianne Avianecee, and of course; Eourland gray mane. That old coot would love this, but tell him that I think that his weapons are pretty damn far from "Legendary."_

"_Mehrunes Razor will be sent to the Dark brotherhood. Tell them that even though I'm gone, they will still flourish."_

"_All of my gold will be sent to Winter hold, so that they may rebuild what was lost."_

"_Tell Heimsker that he needs to shut up about Talos, it's not that I don't believe in free worship; it's that I think he needs to do something more than just stand out in front of that statue yelling the same things over and over again at people."_

"_Nazeem… Fuck you. You pompous ass. I have more money than you do, so quite being such a twat. And I do get to the cloud district very often, probably more than you do."_

"_Balgruff shall receive the dawn breaker, this sword will cleave through anyone who is undead. P.S. spank your kids, they are cruel children._

"_Lydia shall receive spell breaker, this will block any and all spells that are casted against you, including dragons breath."_

"_The masks of the dragon priests that I have collected throughout my several adventures will be given to the college of winter hold, for obvious reasons."_

"_Tell Delphine that no matter how many times that she asks; I am NOT going to kill Paarthurnax, and that I said that she seriously needs to let that go."_

"_Send the thieves guild all of the gems that I have collected throughout my journeys, Delvin and Brynjolf will probably die of a heart attack no doubt."_

"_To every guard in skyrim: find the guy that keeps shooting arrows in your knees. Seriously they are all aimed at your knees, and they have all ended your adventuring lifestyle. Someone is out there who hates adventurers, it is your duty to stop them from ruining any other adventurers career._

_P.S. accidently killing a chicken while defending a city from a dragon attack is not a good enough case to send me to jail, seriously you guys treat me like a murderer._

The list of things went on for seemingly forever until he was finally finished. He had spent hours writing, which meant that it was time to go. The only things that he left off of the list of things were his daedric weapons and armor, along with a few staffs, enchanted jewelry, and a couple of mementos he couldn't part with. He loaded everything within his rucksack and summoned his dremora butler.

"Hello again master, is there something you need me to do?" The demon asked.

"Yes, take this rucksack with you." Ger-ald said.

"Of course sir. If I may ask, why do you seem like you are plotting something?"

"Because I am. The next time I call you, bring the rucksack." Ger-ald answered.

"Of course sir. Pardon me sir, but what exactly are you plotting?" He asked again.

"I will give you the details the next time I summon you; now be gone."

In a flash of purple light the dremora was gone, just leaving Ger-Ald alone in his room. He decided to head to Serena's chambers. What could that woman be doing?

"_She must be done by now…"_ He thought.

Ger-Ald approached the door leading into her room, and knocked while saying.

"Serana! It's time to leave!"

No reply. Strange. He kicked open the door on instinct and knew that he was about to be beaten within an inch of his life. Standing there in her birthday suit was Serana. Ger-Ald's nose started to bleed profusely, then Serana ran up to him and kicked Ger-Ald out of the room yelling at him and calling him a "pervert" silly woman, if she had responded to him when he knocked then that would have never happened.

Ger-Ald sighed, while he didn't think of himself as a pervert; he still appreciated that sight. No matter it was time to go, he had no time to waste thinking about such things! He demanded that Serana hurry up in getting dressed and ready to leave. But again he had no response. Did he anger her? He had not meant to…see her like that.

After what seemed like eternity, the door opened revealing Serana fully clothed, she walked past him; turned around and said.

"Well are we going?"

Ger-Ald sighed

"Yes."

"good now let us be off." Serana said.

He could feel the tension in the air, this little mistake he made might cost him his life later. Why did women have to be so complicated? Ger-Ald sighed and he and Serana made their way towards the portal to the soul cairn. Wherever new plane he was going to better have some more simple-minded people…

"No." Serana said.

"Yes." Ger-ald replied.

"NO!" Serana yelled. "That is your plan? It's so… ridiculous."

"That doesn't mean that it won't work." Ger-Ald stated.

"The Ideal Master's will not go through with this deal Gerald!"

"Oh they will. I have been planning this for a very long time Serana, there is no way that it could fail, and they will accept it."

" You crazy fool…" Serana mumbled.

"I'm a crazy fool with a plan Serana." Ger-Ald replied. "And it is a plan that will not fail."

Upon entering the soul cairn, Ger-ald had divulged the plan to Serana. The plan would involve offering the soul of one individual that they just could not resist losing the chance in taking… himself.

"Offering your soul to the Ideal Masters has to be the stupidest thing I have ever heard Gerald!"

He hasn't told her about the other part of the plan yet, so he decided to tell her the rest so she wouldn't keep bothering him about it.

"The rest of the plan is going to be the most important part, and if this works Serana, I will probably be the first vampire to ever trick an Ideal master." Ger-Ald said as they were descending the floating staircase that connected the soul cairn with the portal.

"Trick an Ideal master?" She said. "Gerald you really have lost it!"

"Just listen to the rest of the plan ok!" He yelled."Ok, now listen carefully; I have the soul of a dragon."

"Mmmhmmm." She hummed sarcastically.

"I can absorb dragon souls."

"Mmmmhmmm."

"I know that the Ideal masters want a dragon soul, but the only way for them to get one, is if it is offered willingly, that is why they have never really been able to claim Durnerviirs soul."

"So what your saying is, you will trick the Ideal masters by offering "Your soul" but really you're going to give them a different dragon soul?" Serana stated. "If they have to be willingly offered; how are you going to offer a different soul? Since this is a different soul; who says it will be willing to become the Ideal masters slave?"

"I can offer the soul of a separate dragon, as the dragon is a part of me now, which means that I can offer the soul without the dragons consent."

"But…" Serana was cut off by Ger-Ald.

"But nothing, the plan will work Serana; trust me."

"I… ok." Serana replied.

"Everything will be fine Serana, I promise." Ger-ald said as he began to make his way to the meeting point.

_**Meanwhile… in a different dimension…**_

Go fetch Fergus? Seriously? After a grey warden comes to the castle to look for recruits, and shows interest in him as becoming one himself? John Cousland was a bit annoyed that he couldn't go fight the dark spawn with Fergus and his father, but that didn't really piss him off to the point of wanting to kill a dozen rats. What did however was the fact that His father had denied Duncan. Even after he had said he would like to join. Sure the Cousland line had to live on, but still; he has always respected the wardens, and would have been honored to join their ranks; not only that however, John knew that if this was in fact a Blight, then they would need as many wardens as possible.

After he left the room where Duncan, his father, and arl Howe were meeting in; he proceeded in the direction of Fergus's room; but he got delayed by ser Gilmore. Ser Gilmore had told him that his mabari war hound, Tripp, was in the larder again. He could picture that old nannies head exploding and his hound eating the kitchen staff, but he did not know why. After retrieving his hound and ironically killing a dozen rats, Gilmore left his company; and John proceeded towards Fergus's room once again.

But he was delayed by his mother and her friend lady Landra. Along with her lady in waiting Iona, and her son Dairren. After a somewhat pleasant and akward conversation he made his way to Fergus's room once again; ascending up the stone rampart that led to it.

Here he was; at the end of his akward journey to tell his big brother that father was leaving in the morning because Arl Howe's forces were delayed. No matter; he was here now and he was ready to tell Fergus the message. He had walked in while him and his wife were having a "moment". His nephew Oren then said to Fergus.

"Is there really gonna be a war papa? Will you bring me back a sward?" He said in that adorable little accent. John didn't really know anyone else who spoke like Oren did.

"That's "Sword", Oren. And I'll get you the mightiest one I can find, I promise. I'll be back before you know it." His brother was always acting so tough, that was just a little bit annoying to John, but nonetheless he still held great respect for his older brother.

"I wish victory was indeed so certain. My heart is… disquiet." Said his brother's wife, Oriana. All of this drama was making John want to puke.

"Don't frighten the boy, love. I speak the truth." Said Fergus in a reassuring tone of voice. Fergus turned his head to see John standing there waiting for it all to stop.

"And here is my little brother to see me off. Now dry your eyes love and wish me well."

"Just let me know when your moment is finished." John said to Fergus.

"Ha!" Fergus laughed."When there is a woman in your life you'll understand."

"Who says I don't have one now?" John replied raising an eyebrow.

"Bold words little brother!" Fergus retorted. "I mean a real woman, not a turn in the straw."

"Fergus! Language!" Oriana snapped.

"You like to play in the stable too uncle? I like to hide in the hay." Oren said innocently.

"Don't you listen to this."Oriana said to Oren."If I catch you with your clothes full of straw again, I'll send you to Mother Mallol!"

"But mama! She talks forever!" Oren replied.

After a fair bit of banter between John and Fergus; John finally told him that Howe's men were delayed, and that he would have to lead the men to the south himself. Johns mother and father walked in and they continued the ongoing ritual of family banter.

His father then said to him.

"You should be on your way pup. Long day ahead tomorrow."

"About this grey warden…" John half mumbled.

His father sighed then said.

"I knew this would come up sooner or later."

"If I were to say that I wanted to join the grey wardens…"

"Then I would have to consider it." Johns father said, taking John by surprise. "If this is indeed a blight… then they will need all of the soldiers they can muster to quell it. We will discuss the matter more after me and Fergus return, for now though pup; you should get to bed. Tomorrow is going to be tiring."

John grinned and nodded at his father, then turned around and left the room. John felt great about the chance to be able to fight with the wardens. But something felt… off. As if something was about to happen that would change him and those around him, forever.

**Meanwhile in a different dimension…**

When Ger-Ald had finally arrived at the meeting point, he did not expect the Ideal masters chosen form to be…this. He was a short pudgy looking man, with several horns protruding from his skull. His eyes were purplish eyes. Fangs jutted out of his lower jaw; like an orc. He wore a suit that was similar to a certain daedric prince he knew; who was known for insanity.

"So you have come Gerald. Who is this lass? Wait don't tell me… this is Valericas daughter!" The master yelled.

He even sounded like Sheogorath…

"So Gerald, you think that plan you got will trick me?" The master asked.

"What!" Serana and Ger-ald both yelled in unison.

"Whoa kiddies, calm down… it is I! Lord Sheogorath!"

Lord Sheogorath? Impossible, this thing looked nothing like…

Sheogorath was then covered by a purple curtain with flower patterns along its surface, When the curtain disappeared; Lord Sheogorath stood in his true form. Or at least the form that Ger-Ald was familiar with.

"Oh lad… I really pulled one over on ya didn't I? Didn't I!?"

"So this entire time I spent planning on a way to go to another plane of existence was a waste of time?" Ger-Ald said to the daedric prince of madness.

"OH NO NO NO NO BOY!" Sheogorath yelled. "I was just poking a little bit of fun at ya, that all."

"For three months?" Ger-ald said sarcastically.

"Don't get sassy with me boy, I'll have half a mind to turn your spleen into a purse. Oh that's funny! Half a mind! HA HA HA!" Sheogorath laughed.

There were only a few people that knew of Ger-Ald's little split personality disorder; and unfortunately, Sheogorath was one of them.

"Gerald, what is he babbling about?" Serana asked him. He hadn't told Serana about his problem either.

"Its nothing Serana." Ger-ald said waving his hand. "He is called the god of madness for a reason."

Sheogorath laughed, then said

"Oh yes yes yes! The devilishly handsome daedric prince of madness: Sheogorath! Master of the shivering isles!"

"Oh boy…" Ger-Ald muttered.

"Oh boy indeed lad!" Sheogorath yelled." Tell ya what boy, I'll send you someplace new, and almost as crazy as… I wonder what it would be like to eat the brain of an undead rat…" Sheogorath started to trail off.

"Wait, you can send us?" Ger-Ald asked.

"hmmm." Sheogorath hummed. "Maybe I can, maybe I can't. It depends on how much fun I would get out of it boy!"

"What do you want?" Ger-ald asked.

"Hmmmm. Just two things, that is it just the number two, two is the number that represents the amount; yes two things! Do two things and I can do it!"

"What is it?" Ger-Ald asked, almost losing control of his frustration.

"Come a bit closer, lad. This is a secret between us." Sheogorath said. "The first thing I need you to do is… EAT A DAEDRA HEART SANDWHICH!"

He wanted him to eat a sandwich with a daedric heart instead of meat? No problem. Ger-Ald held out his hands and a sandwich just appeared right in his hands. He raised the sandwich to his mouth; but when he was about to take a bite, Sheogorath slapped it out of his hands.

"No boy, Eat it." Sheogorath ordered him.

"What do you mean?" Ger-ald asked, clearly confused.

"I want you to eat it without using your mouth!" The mad god yelled.

Eat without using his mouth? Was he serious?

"How am I supposed to do that?"

"MAGIC BOY!" he said while waving his hand through the air in front of him, causing a rainbow to follow.

Then Sheogorath snapped his fingers, and something filled Ger-Ald's stomach.

"HA HA HA! Don't know that little trick do ya?"

Ger-Ald looked where the sandwich once lay, it was gone. So… that was where the sandwich went, Sheogorath had teleported it inside of his stomach.

"Okay…" Ger-Ald said somewhat disturbed. "And the other thing?"

"Ill tell ya when the time comes boy." He said. "Now be off with the two of ya!"

Again Sheogorath snapped his fingers and he and Serana were both enveloped within a strange green light, then all was blackness.

**Alright that was chapter two! What did you guys think? I was trying my best to recreate Sheogorath's personality, but Im not sure I did it quite right… But you guys can just tell me how he was by reviewing! Like and favorite! OR SHEOGORATH WILL EAT YOUR HEART! WITHOUT HIS MOUTH! **

**Oh and by the way, if you guys want me too, I can post a chapter with my dragonborn's full will and testament on it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sup, here is this chapter **

Oren was relaxing in his room with his momma when he heard yelling out in the hall. Who was yelling? Was the servant drunk again? No it couldn't be that… they sounded like they were hurt. Did they fall down and skin their knees on the stone floor? Oren did that sometimes too, maybe he should go and see if their okay. Oren got up from his bed and tiptoed over to his bedroom door, as to not wake his mother. And opened the door a crack, just to take a peak. There were men in the hall; all were holding weapons, and some of the men were covered in blood. Oren slammed the door shut; making a lot of noise. His mother woke up and looked like she was about to scold him for staying up so late when the door was kicked in.

Standing in the hallway were the men that had blood all over them. The one in the middle laughed then said.

"Well look what we have here…" The man said. "Its Fergus's brat! And the wench must be his wife!"

The man walked up to Oren and kicked him in the stomach; causing Oren fall to the floor.

"NO!" His momma yelled. Then the 3 men approached her, and then started to circle her.

"So this is Fergus's wife?" one of them asked.

"Yes it is." Stated another.

"Howe didn't say we couldn't have some fun before we killed them." The one that kicked Oren said.

"So, Fergus's bitch, wanna have some fun?" one of the men said in a voice that Oren was too innocent to understand.

"Whoa you guys, we need to kill the boy first. Better to do that then have him see what were about to do with his mom, heh heh."

Why would they want to kill Oren so they could have fun with his momma? Was this just a game, were they just playing pretend? That possibility was dashed when one of them pulled out a sword and approached Oren.

"Sorry boy." The man with the sword said. "Cant have you alive to see this."

The man raised his sword, then his momma ran forward yelling.

"NO! Please don't!"

She was held back by the two men that decided to stay next to momma. The man in front of Oren was about to bring down the sword unto Oren. Was this how it was going to end? He realized that he would never be able to be the big strong adventurer that he always wanted to be. There would be no dragons to kill, no bandits to cut down, no one to save. Oren still had a little bit of hope though… maybe his uncle John would come and save him. His Uncle always was strong… Oren always wanted to be just like his uncle, if he was as brave as him, he wouldn't let these men kill him and "Have fun" with his mother.

The man brought down his blade and Oren closed his eyes; knowing that this was it. He waited for death to come… but it didn't. He heard a loud indescribable sound, and after a few seconds he opened his eyes to see that something big and scary looking had stopped the sword from slashing Oren. It looked like a black knight from old legends, only a lot scarier looking. The shoulder plates were spiky, the helmet too looked to be adorned with the spikes, and a red glow shown between some parts of the armor. but the armor itself was strange… it felt… magical.

GER-ALD

When he and Serana had teleported to this new plane of existence, he hadn't expected to be attacked right at the get go. But it happened and this man was about to die.

"Ah!" the man yelled. "Makers breath! What is this thing!"

That did it. Ger-ald was pissed. He was not a thing, he was the dragon born! And Ger-Ald was about to show him that. The man took another swing at him and connected with the shoulder plate of his armor. The sword made a clang sound as it didn't even leave a dent in his armor. Now he was dead. Ger-ald took a deep breath then said in the language of dragons.

"_**Yol…TOOR SHUL!"**_

Then a large wall of flame came from his mouth, and incinerated the man. The wall of flame dissipated when it slammed against a wall. Ger-ald looked to the other side of the room; there were two men holding a woman by the arms, the man on the right pulled out a dagger and held it to her throat. The other man had a panicked look on his face, and he smelled as though he had browned his trousers.

He looked behind him to see a little boy that was staring at him in awe, as if he had never seen someone kill a man with 3 words. He turned his attention back to the two men and one woman; Serana seemed to have teleported behind them; she pulled out her dagger and stabbed the man holding the woman in the neck. The woman ran towards Ger-ald, no, not Ger-ald; the boy. Ger-ald figured that the woman must have been the childs mother.

The last man ran towards the door; but before he could reach it Ger-ald had pulled the man towards him with his telekinesis. He held him in the air for 5 solid second before he started to feel his magicka beginning to drain. Ger-Ald brought the man face to face with him,Ger-ald decided that he was getting…hungry. The faceplate of Ger-alds helmet retracted revealing his fanged mouth to the man.

OREN

Why was the black knight kissing the bad mans neck? He didn't understand. Maybe this was just a game after all. Then the black knight dropped the bad man to the floor, Oren realized that the black knight wasn't kissing his neck… he bit him. The bite looked like two large round holes, Oren knew that a lot of blood came from the neck; but there was no blood at all coming from the holes on his neck. Why was that? His train of thought was interrupted when his uncle and grandmother burst through the door.

JOHN

John knew that something was wrong when his dog started barking like a crazy person at the door. He trusted his dogs judgment and pulled on his clothes; whoever was out there probably didn't want to see him in his undergarments. When he was fully clothed the door burst open; revealing one of the servants standing in the doorway.

"My lord! The castle is under atta-" his sentence was cut short when an arrow went through his throat.

John grabbed his sword and shield and ran out into the hallway with his hound; Tripp. The first man that John saw had swung at him; John sidestepped and sliced the attackers hand off, then he followed up with a slash to his chest; the man crumpled to the ground; blood pooling around his corpse. Tripp had engaged the second man who was using a bow. John watched as Tripp jumped up and knocked the 2nd man to the ground. The two struggled for a few seconds before Tripp got his jaws around his neck.

After Tripp had tore out the second mans throat, and when John was done with the 3rd assailant. His mother ran up to him from the doorway that led out of the quarters.

"John! Are you hurt?!" she asked.

"Im fine, who are these men?" John asked.

"Did you see their shields? These are howes men!"

A realization dawned on John; Arl Howes men weren't delayed on accident… they were delayed on purpose.

"Ill kill that traitorous bastard! He attacks while all of the men are gone!" John said while gritting his teeth.

"Have you seen your father? He didn't come to bed!"

"No, he stayed up with Howe." He answered his mother.

"We must find him!" His mother exclaimed.

"We need to check on Oren and Oriana first." John said.

He needed to save Oren and Oriana, if not for himself, then for Fergus.

"Oh Maker! What if they went into their room first!?" His mother said."We must check on them quickly!"

John nodded in agreement and sprinted towards his nephews room, it wasn't that far of a run considering it was just down the hallway; But the last thing that he expected to see wasn't a large black knight surrounded by corpses. He looked past the knight to see that Oren and Oriana were standing behind him. He was very relieved that they were alive; but the question still remained. Who was this knight? Why did he protect Oren and Oriana from Howes men? And who was the woman in the background who had Yellowish eyes that could pierce through your soul?

GER-ALD

Ok. Were these enemies? Or were they allies? Ger-ald always asked himself this question whenever facing someone new. The younger male had black hair, blue eyes, a very sharp looking beard; a unexplainable tattoo was on his face, and his features were sharp. He wore leather armor that had some stains on it; probably from some very bad leather worker. He had a sword and a shield that looked like your run of the mill sword and shield. Ger-ald decided that this guy was not a threat at the moment; and turned his head towards the old woman. She didn't look all that special really, but she had features that were similar to the guy standing next to him. Ger-ald figured that was the man's mother.

Said mother ran past him and cradled Oren in her arms. Oren must be the boy then. Ger-ald noticed that the tattooed man was staring at one point; the point was Serana's glowing eyes. Ger-ald realized that she looked like a stereotypical monster; not in the sense that she looked like one; but her eyes glowed in the darkness, and that looked unsettling to mortals at the least.

Ger-ald motioned for her to come out of the shadows; as to keep the tattooed man from panicking. She nodded in response, and stepped out of the darkness.

JOHN

The frighteningly glowing stepped out of the shadows; only to reveal a very beautiful woman. Her hair was jet black and was worn in some braids; while her costume was black with red outlines. She had a short looking nobility cape on; whoever she was, she was rich. Or at least he thought so. He turned his attention back to the black knight. His armor was darker than the shadows; yet, would easily be seen in the dark due to the red glow emanating from in between the armor plates. Spikes adorned the shoulders and helmet. He had no idea what the man looked like; for the armor covered his entire being.

John didn't know whether to approach the eerie knight and thank him for what he had done to Howes men. Or to just stand there like an idiot with his mouth hanging open. He decided to go with the latter and approached the tall dark figure.

GER-ALD

He was surprised that the tattooed man approached him. Most people who saw him surrounded by bodies usually kept their distance from him. The man that stood in front of him was at least a couple inches shorter than he was. But most things were; as he was part altmer. He wasn't cocky and arrogant like most Altmer were. He assumed that was because of his Nordic side; sure nords could be cocky and arrogant as well; but not as much so as the high elves.

"I… would like to thank you for saving my nephew and sister in law." The man stuck his hand out to him."My name is John."

Ger-ald returned the gesture; taking a hold of his hand and then shaking it.

"Gerald." He stated. "And she is Serana." He said while pointing at the female vampire.

"If you don't mind me asking…" John started. "Where did you come from? I have never seen anyone like you before."

"I do mind you asking, and I shall not answer that question." Ger-ald said flatly.

Serana glared at him; then said to John.

"We are… from very far away… let's just leave it at that for now."

John seemed to be very taken aback by the refusal to answer the question. But he didn't persist. Instead he walked over to his family. Serana approached him and put her hands on her hips; this usually indicated that he had been rude again. Ger-ald had a tendency to offend people without even realizing it. But Ger-ald wasn't about to tell John that he was from an alternate plane of existence. Let alone his whole life story.

"You didn't need to be so rude about it Gerald." She half whispered at him.

"What do you want from me?" he asked his friend. " An epic poem telling him about the awesome adventures about Gerald the dragon born and his sidekick Serana?" he half joked.

"I am NOT a sidekick you… you…"

"Amazing world saving hero." He said, trying to finish her sentence.

"You halfwit…" she completed.

"I prefer full wit." He said.

"Well our opinions on your wit are different then aren't they?"

Ger-ald sighed; he knew that there was going to be plenty of banter between him and her with they're new adventures in this new plane of existence. That was the reason that he left Nirn behind… so he could continue with his adventures; which meant that he should go asking around if people needed help with anything. He always seemed to end up where he was needed; such as the time he met Serana. And this time when he saved the boy Oren from these… these… he didn't know what to call them. They couldn't have been bandits; they were too organized looking to be. They wore similar clothing with a symbol on it. These must have been soldiers then.

He looked back to John and his family. He decided that to start a new adventure; he would have to seek it. He approached John and asked him.

"Do you need any help?"

John looked up; shock seemed to be etched into his face.

JOHN

He…wanted… to help? Why? This black knight did not even know who he was. But here he is asking him if he can help as if he had said it a million times to other people who were in danger. He decided that his help would probably prove to be invaluable to escaping the castle alive.

"Yes, yes we need to escape the castle. Im sure you wish to find out what is going on exactly but there is no time to explain." He said to the black knight named Gerald. He turned to his mother and asked "Mother. Do you know how to get out of the castle without any of howes men finding us?.

"Yes pup, there is a servants exit in the larder." She stated. "But we will have to fight through some of Howes men in order to make it there."

"But we will need to make sure that Oren and Oriana to not get in-between the fighting." John said to her.

Gerald looked at John for a second, as if he were pondering something. Then said.

"I can keep them safe somewhere temporarily… but I will only do this if you would allow me to do so."

John was confused. How could he keep them somewhere safe temporarily? They were in the middle of an invasion! What could he have up his sleeve? John nodded to Gerald indicating that he was ok with whatever Gerald was planning. Gerald nodded back and then he snapped his fingers. Then a strange sound emanated from a glowing purple orb that suddenly appeared from nowhere. When the orb dissipated there stood a very tall looking demon. Horns grew out of his head, his eyes were a pure dark red, his skin was black with red highlights, and; oddly enough, he wore very expensive looking clothes.

"Ah… master." The demon said to Gerald. "Did you summon me for your belongings?"

"Not quite yet Keoth." Gerald responded.

"Then what do you need sir?" The demon named Keoth asked.

"I need you to take these two to oblivion. Only temporarily, and don't think that they are my enemies. Treat them how you would treat me." Gerald stated

"Sir… I am a butler. Not a babysitter." The demon said gesturing towards the boy and his mother.

"As my butler Keoth, you are to not argue with me." Gerald said to Keoth. "And by the way, I insist that you take a more… human like appearance. You will scare them with that face of yours."

Keoth huffed then said sarcastically.

"Of course master."

Keoth clapped his hands and changed to a very old looking man, with gray hair instead of horns.

"Is this better?" Keoth asked.

"Much, now be off." Gerald responded.

Before John could react; that purple light surrounded Oren and Oriana, then they vanished. His mother looked like she was about to go ballistic; and as she began to draw her bow, John had to stop her.

"Where did you take my grandson!" she yelled at Gerald. "If he is hurt I swear by the maker ill…"

"You have my word that they will not be harmed." Gerald stated. "Keoth may not look like the most gentle of souls… but trust me when I say he knows how to take care of someone."

"Mother, calm down." He said to her. "If he meant ill will; he would of just killed Oren and Oriana before we came in.

His mother simmered down some, but she kept glaring at Gerald. The said black knight then turned to head out of the room, and his companion Serana followed after him. Could this man really get them out of the castle and into safety? Would they be able to find his father? John motioned for Tripp and his mother to follow them. For they could not know the layout of the castle; and would most likely get lost.

**Alright this chapter is done!**

**Now I bet you are thinking that Ger-ald will be OP in this story. Well I have a few plans to make him… not OP. **

**Now Kiddies. Please Remember to review, favorite, and follow.**

**But an extra please to review, I need feedback for this.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh my! Im back with another chapter!**

**GER-ALD**

Ger-ald stepped out into the hallway, with Serana, John, and Tripp. Tripp had to have been the most heavily muscled dog he had ever seen, even the wolfs of Skyrim would be jealous. It also seemed that he had found the new adventure that he had been looking for. Even if this adventure had started sooner than he had thought it would. He still needed to know where he was; Ger-ald needed as much information as possible to understand this new land.

Ger-ald pushed those thoughts aside for later, he was going on an adventure for the first time in months. Then Ger-ald realized that he had no idea where to go. Where was the exit of this castle? He looked around for a second before John said.

"Here, let me take the lead Gerald."

Ger-ald was never used to following someone, usually he was the one doing the leading. But he didn't know where to go, so he let John take the lead, for now. They ran down the hallway and ended up facing a large group of enemies just outside of the main hallways door. Serana launched an ice spike into one man's throat, causing him to fall to the ground. John engaged the second hostile, knocking him down with his shield and then sinking his blade into the man's throat. Johns mother brought up her bow; and shot a hound that was charging her. Ger-ald snapped his fingers and his daedric blade appeared in his right hand. He noticed that there was an archer that was aiming for Tripp. Ger-ald sprinted up to him and took the arrow that was meant for the war hound.

The arrow bounced off of his armor, and Ger-ald ran up to him with his left hand outstretched. And ripped the man's skull from his body. He then proceeded to beat the man to death with the said skull.

JOHN

After John was done with dealing with the enemy soldier; he turned his head to Gerald. What john saw would be burned in his mind for the rest of his life. Gerald was beating a man to death with his own skull; that just didn't seem physically possible. But that was exactly what the enemy soldier was screaming.

"THIS DOESN'T SEEM PHYSICALLY POSSIBLE!"

Then the man fell to the ground, motionless. Gerald discarded the skull; then ran up to yet another enemy and sliced both his legs off in one fluid motion with his black blade. John could have sworn that he saw some strange red and green light leaving the body and entering Gerald. Who was he? John decided that he would find out eventually, but for now he would just leave the subject alone. And the strange woman; Serana. She launched a spike of ice towards an opponent. It just appeared out of her hand; John realized that she must be a mage. But what was a mage doing out of the circle of Magi? Was she an apostate? A Maleficar?

Gerald also; he fought like a… like a… demon. Was that what they were? Were Gerald and Serana both demons? Serena's eyes were not natural… eyes like that could only belong to a demon. The armor that Gerald wore; could only belong to a demon. They had to be demons… but… why would they want to help them without asking for something in exchange? John had read that demons like to strike bargains before they do something for a mortal. But they just offered help, they didn't ask for anything in return. Were they demons? Or were they benevolent? John thought about that one horned creature that took Oren and Oriana away, Keoth seemed to serve Gerald. Gerald said that Keoth was dependable, and Keoth didn't ask for anything either. Were there such a thing as good demons? No impossible.

But John decided that he would trust them; at least until they asked for something in return. He wasn't about to lose his soul to a "Nice" demon.

SERANA

Gerald was at it again; not realizing that the people here have never seen how he fights. Then again, she did launch a ice spike at an opponent. But at least she didn't tear out a man's skull and beat him to death with it. Serana knew that Gerald was never the most… subtle person. By the nine, he was blunter then a mace. If someone asked him who he was; he usually never lied about it. Unless it was the enemy of course. And he was usually brutally honest about what he thought about people. Except about himself; every time Serana had asked Gerald about what secret he was keeping from her; he would just change the subject.

She has always thought that Gerald was hiding something; something that he doesn't like sharing with others. She also didn't know why she was so attached to him; she has theorized that it was because it was his blood that awoke her from her slumber. Maybe that was why she felt so bonded to him, then again; he always listened to her when she would talk about her daddy issues. No one else that she knew really listened to her; except for Gerald.

She remembered when he would have his strange mood swings; one minute he would be saving the world from dragons; then the next he would be assassinating the emperor for the dark brotherhood.

In a way; he was a puzzle box. HER puzzle box; that she needed to solve.

TRIPP

"Bark, Bark!" (Wags tail approvingly at Gerald)

GER-ALD

He heard the dog barking at him, but it didn't sound like an aggressive bark; it sounded like an approving bark. This dog was screwed up in the head if it liked seeing him decapitate people. No matter; he saw that one man was being ganged up on by three separate enemy soldiers. The man must be part of the castle guard because he had a different symbol from the ones who were attacking him. John then ran past him; as to assist the soldier probably. Ger-ald watched as John engaged the three hostiles with skill. He seemed to be dancing. Dancing a dance of death. Every blow that was struck either knocked them off balance, or wounded them badly. The first man got his hand cut off by John; then the allied soldier stabbed the enemy soldier in the back. John then slashed at the second man; severing the head. Then he engaged the third assailant. He slashed the shoulder, then bashed his head in with the shield. Causing the enemy to collapse to the ground.

Ger-ald was very impressed with John; if he had better equipment, then John could be on par with Ger-ald. Ger-ald did see some flaws with his technique, but they were so subtle that anyone else who would see how he fought would think that he was a sword master. But still; John was impressive with his combat techniques.

After a few more soldier saving; and soldier killing. They reached two pathways one leaded straight ahead; and the other lead down a ramp and had a door that lead to somewhere else. John and his mother both headed down the ramp like walkway to the door.

"The Cousland family blade is inside of the armory. We cannot allow it to fall into Howe's hands. It should be used to sever his treacherous head!" Said Johns mother.

John nodded and used the key that his mother handed him on the door. When they entered they saw two guards dead on the floor. But he wondered how they were killed; the damn door was locked! Again he pushed that to the side. John entered the armory; but Ger-ald and Serana both stayed out of the room because it just seemed like the thing to do.

"Don't you think you overdid it back there?" Serana asked him.

He assumed that she was talking about the man and beating him to death with his own skull.

"If anything I underdid it Serana." He said back to her.

"I don't think that they have seen anyone rip a man's skull from his head Gerald! Not to mention that you beat him to death with it! How does that even work!?" She asked him.

"I don't know… it just does I guess."

"You guess? Great. Even Gerald the dragon born hero of skyrim doesn't know how that works."

"For some reason… I feel like it has happened somewhere else before."

"Your losing me Gerald." She replied

"Just forget it for now Serana." He huffed.

"Whatever, we need to figure out what to do… we are in a new place after all." She said back to him.

"Well, remember why we came here Serana?" he asked her.

"So you can satisfy your thirst for adventure?" She asked Ger-ald

"Well… yes. And I have been meaning to ask you, why did you come along? Really? I know that you came along because you were concerned about me; but why? You had so much more back in Skyrim than me, like your mother." Ger-ald said

"Well… I… I…" She started.

"What's Skyrim?" John asked.

Ger-ald turned his head and looked at towards John. He wore different armor now, had a different shield, and had a different sword.

SERANA

John had the best damn timing. Right when she was about to tell Gerald how she…

GER-ALD

The sword was finely crafted, as was the armor. The armor was metal, unlike that poor excuse for armor that he was wearing previously. The shield was a large improvement over the last one, This shield was shaped like a kite, and it had a symbol on the back. The symbol looked like two leaf branches.

"Skyrim is where we are from; and please don't ask any more questions about it."

John seemed taken aback by that statement, but he nodded. Then they left the room and continued on their way to the exit.

Eventually they entered a large room where several people were fighting it out. Several allies, and several enemies. One of the enemies interestingly enough; seemed to be a mage. But she was using a strange staff to launch projectiles at her opponents. One of the projectiles managed to strike him square in the chest. His perfection of Alteration magic had allowed him the ability to absorb spells. So when the projectile hit him, it was absorbed into his body; feeding his pool of Magicka. Now he was going to show her what REAL magic was.

JOHN

John watched as Gerald's hand lit up with electricity. Then he launched it at her; the enemy mage started convulsing, then she crumpled to the floor. His mother notched an arrow and launched it into a man's throat, causing him to also crumple to the ground. He saw Ser-Gilmore wrestling with an enemy soldier; they both seemed to have lost their blades, and now they were on the ground, pulling hair, biting, kicking, scratching, and punching. Eventually Ser-Gilmore was able to wrap his arm around the other mans neck. John watched as he twisted the man's neck; ending his life.

John got charged by another enemy soldier. The enemy had some of the worst combat techniques that he had ever seen; and in a few short seconds he has killed the enemy soldier. Then John felt something in his shoulder, it was a burning pain, white hot. He looked at the source of the pain to see that a dagger has been shoved into it. But where did the attacker go? He or she was nowhere to be seen. With a grunt he pulled out the dagger and discarded it. Ger- ald ran up to him then put his hand near his shoulder.

GER-ALD

John had just been stabbed. It was not fatal, but it would hamper their progress. So he decided that he would heal the wound. The familiar yellow glow of healing magic soon surrounded his left hand; then he placed it on Johns shoulder wound.

JOHN

This sensation… it felt… good. It was one of the best feelings that he ever had. He felt the wound closing itself; Knitting back together. After Gerald removed his hand; he rolled his shoulder no pain whatsoever Gerald couldn't be a demon… demons can't just heal wounds and not ask for anything in return. Ser-Gilmore ran up to the both of them and then he said.

"My lord! Who is this?"

"A friend" John replied. "He is helping us get out of the castle."

"My lady?" He asked his mother.

"It is the truth Ser-Gilmore." She replied

"Have you seen my father?" John asked

"Yes, he went to the servants exit in the larder. Howe's men are trying to break through the gate. My lord you need to escape now. They out-number us."

"You can come with us Gilmore." John tried to say.

"No I have to hold them off as long as I can!" Gilmore replied.

"We understand, Ser-Gilmore." His mother said to him.

"Thank you, please you need to hurry!"

John turned his head to Gerald. In both of his hands were orbs of purple light. What was he about to do?

GER-ALD

He wasn't about to let them fight an entire army alone, so he charged up his summoning spells. Two frost atronachs could probably buy them even more time. He casted the spell and two large orbs of purple light appeared; and when they dissipated; two frost atronachs stood in front of the large double doors. The soldiers that were in the room drew their blades and started to approach them. Ger-Ald raised his hand to them and they stopped. Then Ger-ald snapped his fingers; and the atronachs started to block the door.

"These two will buy you all the time you will need." Ger-ald stated. "Now we must be off."

Ger-ald then proceeded to leave the room; in the direction of the kitchen larder. Or so he thought.

"Gerald that's where we just came from." John stated.

"Sorry, it's just that this castle looks exactly the same everywhere we go." Ger-ald replied.

"We need to go Gerald!" Serana shouted.

By the nine, he hated being made to look stupid like that. No matter they really did have to leave. John shook hands with Ser-Gilmore then went to the exit. They passed through several more doors before they finally reached their destination. The larder was kind of small for a castle. Then again, his larder consisted of human cattle. The scent of blood was coming from one corner of the room. Ger-ald craned his head and saw a man in a yellow outfit laying in a pool of blood. He was clutching his side, the area that he was grabbing must be the wound, as blood seemed to pour from that region. John then looked to the left in the direction of the man, and gasped. The man then said.

"There… you both are… I was… worried that you wouldn't make it." He said.

"Bryce!" the mother of John yelled, as she ran over to him.

"By the maker, what happened?! Your bleeding!" she said to him.

"Howe's men… they found me first… almost did me in right there." Bryce replied.

"We need to get you out of here!" John said to him.

"I… won't survive standing… I think." He replied.

Ger-ald was wondering if he could use healing magic… but the wound was just too deep. It could not be healed.

"Then we will have to stay and defend you!" John exclaimed.

"No… someone must reach Fergus… and tell him what has happened."

"And take vengeance." John said flatly.

"Yes… vengeance." Bryce growled.

"Bryce, the servants exit is right here, we can flee together!" Johns mother stated.

"Eleanor the castle is surrounded… I cannot make it."

Just then a man covered in blood and wielding two blades walked into the room. He had a large beard and his hair was in a pony tail.

"Im afraid that your husband is right your ladyship." The man said. "The castle is surrounded. Luckily Howe's men have not found the exit. But they will break through eventually, and getting past will be difficult."

His voice showed Ger-ald that he had lots of combat experience, as well as wisdom.

"You are Duncan then, the grey warden?" Eleanor asked him.

A grey warden? Was that some kind of elite warrior in this land?

"Yes your ladyship, I and the teyrn had tried to reach you sooner."

"My younger son and a couple others had helped us get here, Maker bless their hearts." Eleanor said

"I am not surprised." Duncan said.

"Are you going to help us Duncan?" John asked him.

"Whatever must be done, must be done quickly! They are coming!" Eleanor yelled.

"Duncan… you are under no obligation to me… but I beg of you… please get my son and wife out of here." Bryce said.

"I will your lordship, but I am afraid that I must ask for something in return."

"Anything!" Bryce immediately shouted.

"What is happening here now pales in comparison to the evil that is now loose in this world." He started. "I came to your castle looking for a recruit, and the dark spawn threat, demands that I leave with one."

Darspawn threat? Evil loose in the world? Looks like Ger-ald found the adventure he had been looking for. He still needed to find out exactly what a dark spawn was. But the name "dark spawn" didn't sound like it was a harmless butterfly.

"I… understand." Bryce said.

"What about Ser-Gilmore?" John asked him.

"Truthfully, you were always my first choice." Duncan answered. "I will take your wife and your son to Ostagar to tell Fergus and the king what happened, then your son becomes a grey warden."

"So long… as justice comes to Howe… I agree." Bryce said.

"Then I offer you a place within the grey wardens, fight with us." Duncan said to John.

"I accept." John said.

"Our family…always does our duty first, the dark spawn must be defeated. For your sake… for Ferelden's sake."

So that was where he was; Ferelden's.

"Then we must go." Duncan said.

"Bryce… are you sure?" Eleanor asked her husband.

"Our son will not die of Howe's treachery, he will live, and make his mark on the world." Bryce answered.

"Darling, go with Duncan, you have a better chance to escape without me."

"Eleanor…"

"Hush, Bryce. I'll kill every bastard that walks through that door, but I won't abandon you."

"I love you both… so much." John said with his voice quavering, and tears starting to form in his eyes.

"Then live darling." His mother smiled up at him. "Become a grey warden, and do what's right."

"Im… so sorry its come to this… my love." Bryce said to Eleanor.

"We lived a good life… and did all we could… it's up to our children now." Eleanor replied.

"Go pup… warn your brother. And know that we love you both." Bryce said as even more blood poured from his wound. "You do us proud."

Ger-ald felt… something… eating at the back of his mind. But he couldn't place what it was.

Duncan then grabbed Johns arm then said.

"We need to go NOW."

"Goodbye, darling." Eleanor said to John.

Then everyone except for Bryce and Eleanor left the room. That strange sensation in the back of Ger-alds mind was still present… what did it mean? Then an image of a nord man, and a high elf woman flashed in his mind. Ger-ald stumbled a little bit before he righted himself.

"Gerald? Are you okay?" Serana asked him with concern in her voice.

"Im fine… just dizzy." Ger-ald told her.

What was that image? Why, why did that image pop in his head like that? Who were the two people in the image? Ger-ald decided that will go in the mind vault for now. They had to leave.

**That was the new chapter everybody!**

**Remember to leave a review! I read them, and I like to read them.**

**By the way I made a reference to red vs blue. Just because.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter… is… DONE!**

"We will be traveling north through the Hinterlands and into the ruins of Ostagar. The Tevinter Imperium built Ostagar to prevent the wilders from invading the northern lowlands. It is fitting that we make our stand there." Duncan said to the group.

They had been walking for a whole day; of course he was exposed to sunlight. The sunlight didn't affect him as bad as it did other vampires. He still felt the effects, even through his armor. The sun only gave him limited access to his magicka, and he could become tired more easily; luckily his magicka did return, but at a slower rate. Restoration could do more than just close wounds, it could restore your stamina. He had used restoration magic every time he got tired, and Duncan seemed to be amazed with him. As if he had never seen a vampire lord use restoration magic to heal themselves.

Ger-ald needed a sense of direction though, without a sense of where he was going he felt like a skeever wading through sewage. So he decided to ask…

"Duncan, you have to understand, I have no idea where we are, what this place is, or where in cold harbor Ostagar is. So please, tell me where exactly where "Ostagar" is located." Ger-ald said to Duncan.

Duncan sighed, and Ger-ald did the same. They have been traveling for an entire day to reach "Ostagar" Ostagar this, Ostagar that. Utterly irritating.

Then again, Ger-ald had been asking Duncan questions about "Ferelden" and the "Tevinter Imperium." Constantly, that must have also been irritating, but Duncan answered him anyway. Apparently, Ferelden was the country that he and Serana were in, and the Tevinter Imperium was an old empire that was built on "Blood magic." If Ger-ald met any of these "Blood mage's" he would show them what real blood magic was, based on what Duncan had told him about them.

Duncan had also kept questioning Ger-ald. Asking about his armor, weapons, and why he was a mage outside of the "Circle."According to Duncan, mages here were treated as prisoners. Ger-ald merely told him that where he came from, mages had free reign to do as they please, most of the time at least. This seemed to surprise Duncan, and he asked even more questions. In which, Ger-ald had returned those questions with his own. It was a battle of questions.

"Where are you from?" Duncan asked during the journey.

"Skyrim. What is Ferelden?" Ger-ald would ask right back.

"Ferelden is a country, now; how do you cast those spells? I have never seen magic like that before."

"I learned at the College of Winter hold. Where did you learn to fight so well with two swords?"

"Grey warden training, where is Skyrim? I have looked over the world map several times in my youth, but I have never heard of Skyrim." Duncan asked.

"The story is… a little private Duncan." Serana told him.

"No it is okay Serana." Ger-ald told her. "I have never really been one for keeping pointless secrets."

"I apologize for my curiosity, your ladyship." Duncan told Serana.

Ever since Ger-ald had told Duncan that Serana was royalty; he had kept calling her "Ladyship."Ger-ald was glad that he hadn't told Duncan that he owned a castle, he doesn't want to be called "Your lordship" by a man he barley knows. It would be super akward.

"Duncan, you don't have to keep calling be that you know."Serana told him. "I don't like being treated like a princess."

"Acknowledged, Serana." Duncan replied.

"Now, I need you to listen very carefully… I am about to tell you about an entirely different land and culture…"

"_Wait a minute! Gerald my boy, you can't say it in front of John!"_ Was that….

"_Yes it is I Lord Sheogorath!"_ oh great…

"_Listen err, remember when I said you only had to do two things?"_

"_Yes…" _ Ger-ald replied in his mind.

"_Well… I meant to say 20! As in 20 starting now!"_

"_What? You can't just do that." _Ger-ald replied.

"_The hell I can't! I am a daedric prince!"_

"_Uggghhhh…" _Ger-ald sighed.

"_No sighing! Always with the sighing! Why can't everyone just do as I say without sighing! Ugggghhhhh. Oh. Great, now you have me doing it!" _Sheogorath responded.

"_You know, I honestly thought that I could be done with daedric princes and all that when I left, but I guess not."_

" _Fool, you will never be rid of your favorite King of Madness!" _Sheogorath responded. _"The first thing I want you to NOT do… is not tell John, ANYTHING!"_ Sheogorath shouted in his mind. _"And don't ask about why I am saying to not tell him anything! I am doing it just because I want to! Now I must be off. The shivering isles won't be as crazy without me! Oh and by the way, Pelagius says hi!"_

And just like that, Sheogorath's voice was gone, and Duncan was staring at him like he was a madman.

"Anytime you are willing to start Gerald, I will not press the matter if you don't wish to talk about it." Duncan said to him.

"No… no its okay Duncan." He said while shaking his head from the dizziness. "Well, first I need you to leave John." Ger-ald said to the grey warden recruit.

"Wha-why?" He asked the vampire lord.

"Because… its… complicated. I just can't tell you, now please be off."

John looked over at Duncan and he nodded, John slowed his pace until he was walking with his hound in back.

"OK, it begins a long time ago… at the creation of Nirn."

HALF A DAY LATER

During his conversation with Duncan; he had told him about the daedric princes and the nine divines and how they were tied to the creation of Nirn, then he told him about: Dragons, guilds, vampires (Which according to Duncan this world didn't have any vampires) werewolves, (Which apparently they DID have.) Crazy blue midgets on an ash island, how almost every guard he knew took an arrow in the knee, How rude children were, how stealing a tomato was apparently enough to be given the death sentence, and Ger-ald went on and on. That is until he told Duncan about his words of power.

When Duncan had heard him say that he killed a man with merely a word he had asked how that was possible. Ger-ald responded with three words of power…

"Like this Duncan, oh and you may want to cover your ears, ahem;** FUS RO DAH!**"

After he shouted, a tree off to the side of them snapped in half and the sound wave continued on into the distance. Duncan stared at him in awe, then Ger-ald told him of the language of dragons.

According to Duncan; this world did indeed have dragons. But these dragons were wild animals, whereas the dragons in his world had a language, culture, and absorbable souls, but only to a few special people. Ger-ald had told Duncan that he was of the dragon blood; those with the body of a mortal and a soul of a dragon.

Duncan had been equally helpful with telling him about his own land. The world was named Thedas, and they believed in someone that they simply call "The Maker." The Maker? They couldn't come up with a better name than Maker? The Skaal of Solstheim worshipped someone that they called the "All-Maker" so Ger-ald figured that if the Skaal came here; they would probably fit in.

TRIPP

(Barks at Duncan and Gerald, then relieves himself on a tree nearby. Tripp turns his head to his master then sits down; extending his paw.)

"You want to shake boy?" John asked his hound.

"Bark!"

John then grabbed his paw, then shook it. Tripp then looked at John with his "sad eye technique"

"I just gave you a treat boy." John told him

"(Whimper)"

"Uggghhhh… here you go boy."

"Bark, bark!"

LOCAL BANDITS

"Hey you see those guys that are walking along?" Bandit number 1 said.

"Yeah." Replied 2.

"Well, they look like they know how to fight… so let's NOT try to rob them. Actually, you see that one that's wearing the spiky black armor?" 1 said

"Mmmhmmm." Replied 2.

"Well, call me crazy… but I feel like he is the one we should rob." 1 said.

"What? You are crazy. You would be dead before you hit the floor." 2 said

"Its just… it feels like I've been born for this moment, to attempt to rob someone that scary looking I mean." 1 said.

"Listen you fool! That man isn't someone we can mess with!"

"Ima do it."

"Don't you do it."

"Im drawing my sword."

"And Im drawing a sword." a voice said behind them.

1 and 2 turned around to see a man wearing very strange clothing. His costume was two colors, purple and red. His hair was white; as were his eyes, the strange man sat behind them as he was… drawing, he was just casually drawing. What was he drawing?

The man took the picture and turned it towards them, and it was a sword. The man was literally drawing a sword.

"Hey there boys." The man said in a strange accent. "Would you like some cheese? it is sought after in the Shivering Isles."

"Umm?" 1 and 2 both said. "G-give us your money." Said 1.

"Oh? You want money?" the man asked. "Cheese can kind of look like money!"

"Don't play games with us you old fart! Just hand over any coin you have!"

"You fools, do you even know who your speaking to?" the strange man said to them. "Oh wait… that's right! You don't know who the amazingly handsome daedric prince of madness is do you? Well boys" the man said while putting a hand on each of their shoulders. "Let me show you."

GER-ALD

Ger-ald heard two blood curdling screams coming from the distance. And he knew the cause of that scream, only one person he knew could make someone scream like that. Lord Sheogorath was in Thedas. Great. Based on what Duncan told him; this world was in enough chaos as it was! Sheogorath probably just here to spread more chaos; or just came here for no reason.

Strange, Duncan and John did not seem to be able to hear the screaming; just him and Serana seemed able to hear it. Sheogorath must be using some kind of magic to mute their screams. But why could he and Serana hear it then? No matter. He looked over to Serana, she looked like she was about to faint. She wasn't as used to sunlight as he was, and she'd eventually pass out from exhaustion.

"Duncan, how much further must we walk? I am afraid my companion is about to fall over." Ger-ald said.

"We will arrive tomorrow if we keep walking." Duncan replied.

Ger-ald looked up at the sun; it was going to be a while until the sun came down, and Serana was getting more exhausted.

"Serana, if you want I can carry you." Ger-ald told her.

"I… would like that." Serana replied to him.

Ger-ald then walked over to her and picked her up bridal style.

"Thanks." She said to him.

"Its not a problem." Ger-ald told her.

"Alright Duncan; please continue the story of Thedas." Ger-ald asked the grey warden.

"Of course, ahem; the mages had sought to usurp heaven… but instead, they destroyed it.

THE NEXT MORNING

After the sun went down; Serana jumped out of Ger-alds arms. She blushed; then thanked him. Then the group continued to Ostagar; walking along and having casual conversations. Ger-ald had been walking right next to John. There was a certain fire in this man's eyes; an ambition; Ger-ald felt like this man could change the world in his own way, just as Ger-ald had done in Skyrim. But he needed to be careful; he couldn't let him know who he really was. Ger-ald was morally grey; if a situation called for him to kill an innocent man to progress, he would probably do it. On the other hand however; if his good side shone through, he wouldn't even think about killing the man.

He remembered when Ald took over and joined the dark brotherhood after killing a very abusive old woman in honor hall orphanage. One situation led to another; and eventually, he murdered the emperor of Tamriel. That was very… frustrating for Ger, because the emperor did not even fight back; in fact, he was expecting Ald to show up. Ger watched as he stabbed the emperor of Tamriel over, and over again. More events followed and Ger finally took over once again; then he went back on the righteous path of the way of the voice. Fighting dragons and slaying Alduin the world eater.

He stopped thinking about that; it was in the past now. He looked to the orange that was starting to rise in the sky. It was morning now; and Ger-ald could see what seemed to be a fortress not that far off. This must be Ostagar. It was…very… colorful down there. It must be the army that Duncan was talking about; they seemed to like very colorful tents. Unlike the armies that he had fought, this one seemed to number in the thousands. If only Tullius/Ulfric saw this, they would piss themselves.

"We have finally arrived at Ostagar." Duncan said. "Let us continue onwards."

OSTAGAR

Ger-ald walked through the stone archway with Duncan, John, Serana, and Tripp. He saw three men walk through the opposite side of the archway. The man in the middle wore armor that looked to be made of gold. The armor itself was very impressive, intricate plate metal it seemed. It also seemed to be very bulky; they definitely didn't have armor like that in skyrim. The two men were standing to the left and the right of the gold armor man. They didn't look like much; their armor was painfully average. Ger-ald really liked the esthetics of armor, he couldn't stand it if armor did not match, and their armor DID NOT MATCH! The armor and the helmet were different colors! So frustrating!

The guards looked uneasy; as if they were unsure as if to attack Ger-ald. He assumed they didnt attack because he was with a grey warden, but the king didnt seem to be afraid.

"King Cailin! I wasn't expecting a-" Duncan began to say.

"A royal welcome? I was starting to think that you would miss all of the fun." The man named Cailin said to Duncan; they shook hands, then continued to converse.

"Not if I could help it, your majesty."

"Then I'll have the mighty Duncan at my side in battle after all! Glorious! The other grey wardens have told me that you have found a promising recruit; I take it this is he?" King Cailin said looking at Ger-ald.

"No your lordship; this is the recruit." Duncan corrected the Nord-like king.

"Oh, my apologies."

"Allow me to introduce you to-"

"No need Duncan; you are Bryce's youngest are you not? I don't think that we have ever met."

"Are you not even aware that my father is dead?" John said to him.

"Dead? What do you mean? Duncan, do you know anything about this?" Cailin asked him.

"Teyrn Cousland and his wife are dead your majesty. Arl Howe has shown himself a traitor, and has overtaken Highever castle. Had we not escaped he would have killed us; and told you any story he wished." Duncan told him.

"I… can't believe it. How did he think he could get away with such treachery? As soon as we are done here; I will turn my army north and bring Howe to justice. You have my word." He told John.

"Thank you; your majesty." John replied.

"No doubt you wish to see your brother. Unfortunately he and his men are scouting in the wilds." Cailin said.

"I am not that eager to tell him." John replied

"Of that; I have no doubt. You will see him again once the battle is over I am certain. I apologize there is nothing more I can do; all I can suggest is that you vent your grief against the dark spawn for the time being." Cailin suggested

"I will your majesty." John replied.

"Im sorry to cut this short but I need to return to my tent; Logain waits eagerly to bore me with his strategys."

Ger-ald didn't like that statement; strategys were important, its how you win wars!

"Your uncle sends his greetings, and reminds you that Redcliffe forces could be here within the week." Duncan told him

"Ha! Eamon just wants in on the glory! We have won three battles against these monsters and tomorrow should be no different."Cailin replied.

This king is so nord-like its not even funny.

"Oh I didn't realize that things were going so well." John said

"I am not even sure that this is a true Blight. There are plenty of dark spawn on the field; but alas we have seen no signs of an arch demon."Cailin said with hints of disappointment in his voice.

"Disappointed your majesty?" Duncan asked the blonde king.

"I had hoped for a war like in the tales! Like a king riding with the fabled grey wardens against a tainted god! But I suppose this will have to do. Now I must go before Loghain sends out a search party; farewell grey wardens." The king said

"Oh and you and I should become better acquainted later! You look like a man who has many stories to tell." the King said to Ger-ald.

"Ok… sure." Ger-ald told him.

This man wasn't the least bit scared of Ger-ald appearance; and that was enough to make him feel uncomfortable

"Great; farewell!" the king said turning around.

After the king left; Ger-ald began to walk across the bridge when he was stopped by Duncan.

"Gerald I highly suggest that you cover yourself up with a curtain or some large cloth."

"Is it because of my armor?" He asked Duncan.

"Yes, I am sorry. But if the templar's or mages saw that armor they would assume you are a demon. Serana your eyes are very… unique, they would respond the same way; so try to keep your eyes hidden."

They both nodded and Ger-ald went to a very large; grey cloth which seemed to be an old banner of some kind. He pulled it down; then wrapped it over himself. It covered most of his armor; save for the helmet and boots. Serana pulled her hood down so it covered her eyes. Ger-ald noticed that there was another little bit of cloth to the left of him. It was just enough to wrap around his head like a hood.

Ger-ald knew that this was going to be a long day…

**Ok Im done. I have been sick for the last three days; so if some of the words look like incoherent babbling, it was because I was sick.**

**Also you may have noticed that I used a slash for Ulfric and Tullius. I did that because I want you empire loyalists and you storm cloak rebels to think that Ger-ald was on your side of the war.**

**Peace out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**HIATUS ENDED! Bring out the mead!**

Ger-ald was getting more and more irritated with this impromptu cloak that he had donned. It always seemed on the verge of falling off of him, and whenever he would move to fix it, it would just get worse. It was the equivalent of wearing trousers that were WAY too big for you.

Duncan had motioned for Ger-ald and Serana to head to camp. He told John to stay put with him, as they had other matters to discuss. They began to walk across the bridge while walking right next to each other, and of course, the stupid banner-cloak was being a wench. It kept falling off at the most important areas, while in Serana's case, she couldn't see straight ahead of her, and had to be led by Ger-ald.

The whole situation was just uncomfortable for Ger-ald, and it also was unexpected. Sure, he finally got to go on a new adventure, in a new land, with new faces, and he was no longer going insane from boredom, but if it takes going through something as irritating as this. Then he was going to punch this new adventure in the face, and tell it to get its shit in order.

They passed by the large stone archway on the other side of the bridge, and the guard that was stationed there just let them go in. He must be really good at his job. Ger-ald and Serana soon came across a couple of knights that were guarding what he assumed were mages. They must have been templar's, as the symbol on the chestpeice matches the description Duncan gave him.

The mages that were behind them were waving their arms in the air like they just don't care, and were surrounded by a strange white mist. Duncan had warned the two to stay away from the templar's, and Ger-ald was going to do just that. He walked straight past the strange ritual, but to his bad luck, he ran into someone.

The makeshift cloak then fell off onto the ground. Serana gasped and the man that ran into him ran away from him screaming "Demon!" right in the templar's earshot no doubt. Great, now he had to deal with some religious wackos because he couldn't find the appropriate kind of clothing to cover his scary armor.

A templar rushed towards Ger-ald and drew his sword. Dammit, not many people in skyrim had a problem with his armor. Hell, even the guards in Skyrim would say "So, you're the new member of the companions hmm? What do you do, fetch the mead?" to which Ger-ald would respond. "Do I look like I fetch the mead?"

"Die demon!" The templar yelled in a high pitched, shaky voice.

"No." Ger-ald replied.

"W-what? What do you mean no?" the templar asked him.

"Im just not going to do this right now, Im going to walk away calmly, and if you try to attack me, I swear I will wabbajack your ass. Are we clear?" Ger-ald said, using magic to make him sound more threatening.

"C-crystal!" He said sounding horrified. Illusion magic can do wonders.

Ger-ald then slapped himself across the face. Of course! He could just use Illusion magic to mask his appearance. How could he forget something like that? He quickly cast a new spell that he had been working on, and it worked… somewhat.

"I thought you were a man!" the templar yelled.

Ger-ald looked down to see that he had indeed disguised himself… as a woman. Instead of daedric armor, he was wearing a slutty outfit. He had been working on this spell for months, and he still can't get the transformation right! Serana went up to the templar, and quickly pulled off his helmet.

"What are you doing?" he asked. She then put her index finger over his forehead, then he collapsed on the ground.

"Serana, what was that?" Ger-ald asked her.

"Your not the only one who's been making new tricks Gerald." Serana said sounding really worn out.

"humph, mine doesn't get me tired after one use." Ger-ald told her.

"At least mine didn't turn me into the opposite gender!" Serana said laughing.

"Its only an illusion! I may look like a ravishing wench, but really I am the same manly vampire that saved the world over and over again!" Ger-ald said while noticing the change in his voice.

The other templar arrived and noticed that his companion was still floored.

"Do you know what happened here?" he asked. "I thought I heard someone shouting, so I sent my friend here to check it out."

Ger-ald opened his mouth to speak; but Serana beat him to it.

"He started hitting on my friend here, and she retaliated by socking him." She said. "so in a way, I guess they both hit on each other."

"Well, I can see why he would want to flirt with such a beautiful maiden." He said, causing Ger-ald to visibly shiver.

"remember what my friend did to yours." Serana stated.

"Alright, but I bet that you could be a real catch." He said winking at Serana. "If you want, you can accompany me to my tent tonight."

"I am going to Wabbajack your ass!" Ger-ald yelled.

"Kinky, I don't know what that means, but whatever it is, it must be kinky." The templar replied.

Ger-ald was getting sick of getting hit on, so he decided to hit back, hard. The templar was floored along with his friend when both Ger-ald and Serana both slammed their fists into the templar's armored face. The metal dented, and the flirtatious templar was now going to be the crippled templar. Ger-ald was about to start stomping on his manhood, but Serana held him back.

They heard laughter coming from all around them. Apparently, everyone within earshot came to watch the argument. Thankfully they didn't see Ger-ald transform, because if they did, then Ger-ald was going to lose it even more.

"Come on, let's go." Serana said to him.

"Yeah, let's go." He said trying to sound as womanly as possible. If he was disguised as a woman, so he might as well try to act like one.

"You sound very manly for a woman you know." Said an old woman wearing some sort of strange robe.

The robe was yellow and gold colored, and seemed to have a large sun symbol on the chest.

"Back in my day…" She started.

"oh wow, Id really rather not." Ger-ald said walking away.

"Gerald! You can't be rude like that to an old lady!" Serana scolded him.

"Trust me Serana, in my life I have heard plenty of old people talk, and most of them were so boring…" Ger-ald said getting sleepy.

"You really should pay attention to your elders Gerald. They have lots of experience." Serana said.

"Oh please, I've seen way more in a month than most old geezers have in their lifetime. Besides she was going to go with the whole 'back in my day' routine, and the last thing I want to hear about is how they were in their hay day." Ger-ald said.

"Ger-ald, when you get old…" Serana started.

"Im immortal, how did you forget that?" Ger-ald cut her off.

"That doesn't mean that you can't live through the years you idiot. Just because your body doesn't age doesn't mean that your mind wont." Serana said.

"Point taken." Ger-ald grumbled. "Where are we going?" he asked her.

"Why are you asking me? You're the one who leads, I just follow." Serana replied.

"Well I have no idea what the lay of the land is, and we can't go bugging John and Duncan, so let's explore." Ger-ald said.

"Sounds good to me." Serana replied. "But let's not stay in the camp, things could probably get worse if we stay here longer."

"Alright, I saw a forest when we were crossing the bridge, so let's try to get down there. Adventure awaits!" Ger-ald said.

"Oh boy…"

5 MINUTES LATER

"What do you mean we can't go out into the wilds!" Ger-ald yelled at the gate guard.

"Its too dangerous to go out there right now. If you were a grey warden, then I would be okay with it, but even if you were a grey warden, you would have to get permission from Duncan." He replied to him.

"We are grey wardens, and we have permission!" Ger-ald lied.

"Sorry, but until I hear that coming from Duncan's mouth, then you can't go." The gate guard said.

"They can pass." 'Duncan' said walking up behind him.

"I- ugh, okay." The gate guard said opening the gate.

Duncan then gave he and Serana an insane grin. That pretty much confirmed that this wasn't Duncan, and besides, only one immortal being he knows has that smile. He and Serana stepped through the gates and into the wilds, trying not to start a conversation with Sheogorath.

SHEOGORATH

That boy would have probably paralyzed that guard if he didn't let him pass. So when he heard that he would only let them pass if they got permission from that bearded guy. He took 'Duncan's' form, and gave the guard the order to go ahead and let them through. But strangely, they didn't want to stay and talk to their favorite person in the whole wide world!

No matter, if he couldn't have fun with them, then he would have fun with the gate guard. Sheogorath smirked at the gate guard.

"Sir? Why are you looking at me like that?" the gate guard asked him.

"Im going to go visit Pelagius again." Sheogorath said with a wide sadistic smile. "and your coming with me!"

GER-ALD

Why can't daedric princes just stay out of his life? He heard the gate guard screaming his head off, then the screaming stopped.

"Why is he so obsessed with you? Its like you're his favorite." Serana asked Ger-ald.

"I don't know, Im just that amazing, what can I say? In fact I am the favorite of tons of daedric princes." Ger-ald said.

"Oh really? Would one of those princes be Molag Bal?" she asked him with an eyebrow raised.

Ger-ald couldn't hesitate with this lie.

"No Serana, I haven't done anything for him. I wouldn't stoop that low." Ger-ald lied.

Well it was more of a half lie; Ald did in fact do a favor for the daedric prince of domination, and was rewarded with the most badass mace ever. But Ald was the one who did it, but he was locked away, just like Ger, so techniquely it wasn't Ger-ald. But he couldn't tell Serana that, he knew about the sick ritual that Serana and her mother were put through, and Ger-ald couldn't risk losing their friendship.

SERANA

Was he lying? That is a hard question, because Gerald is the best liar in the entire province of skyrim. She couldn't read his facial expression either, because as soon as he entered the forest, he reverted back to his normal form.

He never seemed to take off his armor, and she has only seen his face once, but that image has been long forgotten. Why couldn't she figure him out? He could literally lie about anything and would probably get away with it. Serana decided to believe him for now.

GER-ALD

That was a close one, she almost found him out. He would have to tell her eventually, but not now, that would just cause drama that he really doesn't want to deal with. He heard a growling noise coming from further in the forest. Oh no.

"Gerald, do you hear that?" Serana said.

"Its my favorite animal in the whole wide world…" Ger-ald said sarcastically.

"Oh, okay, so are you going to…?" Serana said, trying to let Ger-ald finish her sentence.

"kill them with fire? Yeah, Im going to do that." Ger-ald said forming a sadistic grin behind his helmet.

KEOTH

How on Nirn could something like this happen to a demonic butler who served the legendary dragon born? Oren was standing on HIS bed holding one of his masters flame staffs, and the boy was pointing it at a pile of very important documents that his master wanted to keep safe. Keoth also had no idea where Oriana was, which was stressing him out even more.

"Where's my momma monster!" Oren yelled at him.

"I have no idea! Now be a good little crotch spawn and lets go to your room." Keoth said to Oren.

"Im thirsty…" Oren responded with a growling stomach.

"well then I can just make you some blood grass extract and…" Keoth was interrupted when Oren pulled out a large bottle of sleeping tree sap from behind him.

"Where did you get that bottle!?" Keoth asked Oren with panic lacing his voice.

"In that room with all of that cool looking stuff in it." Oren said, uncapping the bottle.

"Don't drink that bottle!" Keoth yelled.

"Ima drink the bottle." Oren replied/

"Do not! Drink! That! Bottle!" Keoth yelled at Oren who was guzzling down the bottle when Keoth finished his sentence.

"oh balls. Well I hope you packed your bags kid, because your about to go on a T**rI**_**P tR**__iP_** T**_rI_**P.**" Keoth said while his words continued to sound more and more distorted.

Oren stumbled, then fell over on the bed. If Gerald's stories of the sap were true, then right now Oren should be having quiet the experience. Gerald had wanted to save that bottle for a rainy day, oh well. Keoth wondered where Oren's mother could be, where could she possibly want to go in Keoth's tower? Unless… oh no!

Keoth ran up his spiral staircase to the top of his tower, where his precious mineral baths were. He knew how human women were, they think they can just use whatever, whenever. He burst into the room and found the blasted woman about to strip and get into HIS baths!

She screamed, but Keoth grabbed her and forced her out of the room.

"I knew you were a demon! I just didn't know that you were a perverted one!" Oriana yelled.

"Now you listen here! No one, and I mean NO ONE, enters my baths! There for Daedra only!" Keoth yelled back.

"Im filthy! I need to clean myself!" Oriana yelled again.

"Clean yourself somewhere else! These baths have been created by Sheogorath himself! If anyone except a Daedra entered it, they would go mad." Keoth said.

"How could a bath drive a person to madness? Your lying to me." She responded.

"Just forget it! Stay out of my baths, and by the way, your son is high in the bedroom, so you should go collect him." Keoth said changing the subject.

"What does the term 'high' mean?" Oriana asked curiously.

"You know what, how about you find out for yourself, here drink this bottle." He said while handing her the bottle of sleeping tree sap.

"Im not going to drink that." She said.

"Hmmm…" Keoth decided that he would paralyze her then.

He charged up the green spell, and launched it right at Oriana's face. She fell onto the ground, still as a statue. He picked her up and carried her to the bedroom where Oren was currently passed out. He laid her on the bed next to him, and put a blanket over them. Why did his master have to leave him with these two? They were like annoying toddlers, hopefully his master would return soon… hopefully.

**There we go, done, now time to update my other stories.**

**By the way, please review, especially if you're a guest. If you're a guest reading this, then please just make a profile, if not, leave me a review so that I know that you read this.**

**PEACE OUT!**


End file.
